


Invader Zim characters (and a few ocs) as vines

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Yellow is a Tallest and rules along with Red and Purple, and Nari is her assistant, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: I promise this is the last (insert fandom) characters as vines I'll be doing for a while I PROMISE.





	Invader Zim characters (and a few ocs) as vines

Dib: (activating a lightsaber) All women are queens!

Zim: (also activating a lightsaber) If she breaths, she's a THOT!!!!

(the two of them have a lightsaber battle, screaming)

\----

Zim: Niner, niner! We need backup!

Computer: We're sending in a chopper!

Gir: Y'all better get on this bitch. (giggles) We about to go!

\----

Gaz: Dude, look how big my new shoes are!

Dib: Well, you know what they say about bigfoot!

Gaz: Do you mean big feet-

Dib: (while suspenseful music plays) They'll try to tell you he's not real, but I've seen him!

\----

Red: How much money do you have?

Purple: Oh, 69 cents.

Red: Oh, you know what that means!

Purple: (crying) I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets.

\----

Prof. Membrane: Do you ever want to talk about your emotions, Gaz?

Gaz: No.

Dib: I do!

Prof. Membrane: I know, Dib.

Dib: I'm sad.

Prof. Membrane: I know, Dib.

\----

Zim: Let me see what you have!

Gir: A knife!

Zim: NO!

Dib: Oh my god, why does he have a knife?!

\----

Purple: (shouting to Zim) Hey, Zim! You're no good, Zim!

Red: (also shouting) You'll never be shit!

Purple: You're just. Like. You're father!

\----

Yellow: Hey, Nari, Do you ever pee your pants?

Nari: What?

Yellow: Do you ever pee your pants? 

Nari: (nervously) Ehe, sometimes...

\----

Ms. Bitters: Zim has 19 bottles of dish soap, and he gives-

Dib: Wait, why does Zim have so many soaps?

Zim: (sitting at his desk with many bottles of soap) MIND YOUR BUSINESS, DIB!!!

\----

The Tallest: I don't know why you-

Zim: (completely ruins Impending Doom 1)

The Tallest: (shrieking) You better stop! Bitch damn! AAAAAAA-

\----

Nari: (dancing to rap music)

Yellow: (walks in) What? Stop.

\----

Yellow: (visibly angry) SHUT THE HELL UP!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!!

Red and Purple: (laughing)

\----

Ms. Bitters: Zim, another peep out of you and you're out of the class!

Zim: Okay, fine.

Ms. Bitters: Okay, good. So, the way to find a re-

Zim: (coughs up a marshmallow Peep)

Ms. Bitters: ZIM!

\----

Dib: Hey Gaz, can I get a sip of that water?

Gaz: Oh, it's not water.

Dib: Vodka! I like your style-

Gaz: It's vinegar.

Dib: ...what?

Gaz: it's vinegar, pussy.

\----

Miyuki: So, what do you want to be when you grow up?

Young Red, Purple and Yellow: We want to be the Tallest!

Miyuki: Aww-

Young Red, Purple and Yellow: So we can make slavery legal again!

Miyuki: (worriedly) AWW-

\----

Skoodge: Dear diary, today I couldn't find my diary, so I'm writing this on both of my Kung Fu Panda 2 dvds.

\----

Nari: (listening to Believe by Cher while doing a weird dance)

Yellow: (watching with a pained look on her face)

\----

Gir: Do you ever just, like, wake up or, like, do something and you're just like, what the fuck is going on?

\----

Dib: I'm drinking Mt. Dew past midnight. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight! I don't give a shit.

\----

Prof. Membrane: Great invention, son.

Dib: Thanks.

Prof. Membrane: But the name.

Dib: What's wrong with sticky nut juice?

Prof. Membrane: Everything. Every fucking thing.

\----

Zim: Toss me my keys.

Gir: (tosses a printer)

Zim: I said keys.

Gir: I thought you said printer!

Zim: Why the fuck would I say printer?

\----

Skoodge: If I had a penny for every time I wan't cool, I'd have no pennies.

Skoodge: (reveals a bunch of Magic the Gathering cards in his hand)

\----

Tak: Hello, Zim...

Zim: Hi, Tak...

Tak: Those shoes look familiar...

\----

Purple: So I'm standing their, barbecue sauce on my titties-

Yellow: (laughing so hard that she falls on the floor)

\----

Tak: Calling people daddy is gross!

Zim: Stop kink shaming me!

Tak: Kink shaming IS my kink!

Zim: (screams)

\----

Yellow: Put that candy back! I'm not buying you all that mess!

Nari: (throws it at her face)

Yellow: Ow! Try me, bitch!

\----

Yellow: That's all she ever does, ever since she bought that 5 dollar kazoo.

Nari: (sitting on the couch playing the kazoo to the tune of Sandstorm)

\----

Red: (to Zim) Go suck a dick, suck a dick! Suck a motherfucking dick!

Purple: (singing) Suck a diiiick, suck a huge or smaaaall diiiiick!

\----

Nari: So we out here stuck at Mickey D's because of a lightning storm-

(lightning flashes outside)

Nari: OH-

\----

Red: You have a beautiful smile.

Yellow: Thank you! You're not that handsome!

Red: Wow, thanks.

\----

Dib: But what if I want to have sex before I get married? 

Ms. Bitters: Well, I guess you just have to be prepared to die.

\----

Red: Bro, I had a dream we FUCKED!

Purple: It's just a dream!

Red: I'm not gay, I wouldn't fuck you!

Purple: (sadly) ...you wouldn't?

Red: I mean, not unless you WANTED me to...

\----

Gaz: Come on, Dib! We're gonna be late for school!

Dib: Gaz, chill, I don't know why you're in a big time rush!

(the Big Time Rush theme starts to play)

\----

Zim: You either buckle down and do your work or you'll end up at McDonald's.

Gir: WE'RE GOING TO MCDONALD'S IF I DON'T DO MY WORK?!

Zim: NO-

\----

That's all for now. My next IZ fan fiction will probably be just the backstories of my ocs, Tallest Yellow and her personal assistant, Nari.


End file.
